A Colorado Thanksgiving
by messersmontana
Summary: Sam is on leave from the USS George Hammond and she heads back to Colorado Springs for a Thanksgiving with her SG family.


A Colorado Thanksgiving

This is my Thanksgiving tribute to Stargate SG-1. Sam is home for the holidays and she's making dinner for everyone. I will briefly mention Stargate Universe, but only briefly.

I own nothing except for the idea of this story.

I dedicate this story to all of my faithful readers. Have a great Thanksgiving.

Sam was in her kitchen preparing a Thanksgiving dinner for SG-1, old and new members, and also a few honorary members of SG-1. She was on leave for the week from commanding the USS George Hammond, named after the beloved General Hammond, who'd passed away. This would be her first leave since their latest battle above Icarus Base. No one had been expecting the attack on the base, and the team had gone through the Stargate to an ancient ship, called The Destiny, thousand of light years away from Earth.

It felt good to be cooking again in her old kitchen and she was looking forward to seeing everyone tonight. She'd only seen Teal'c since arriving last night because stayed at her house when she was either off world or in Washington DC . He'd kept her house while she'd been in command of Atlantis for a year and now that she commanded the Hammond . Teal'c had told her that he would sleep at the SGC while she spent her week long leave in Colorado Springs .

Sam heard her front door open and wiped her hands on a dish towel before walking into the living room to see who her visitor was. She smiled when she saw Jack O'Neill and walked over to hug him. "You made it; I was worried that you would be stuck in DC for the holiday."

Jack kissed her and shook his head. "There is no way that anyone was going to keep me away from you this week. I took the whole week off, with permission and blessing of President Hayes. He says Happy Thanksgiving, by the way." He said as he put an arm around her and they walked back into the kitchen. "I'm yours all week."

She smiled at him and went back to preparing dinner. "And I'm all yours too. I left word on the Hammond that unless the Earth was about to be attacked, then they can report everything to General Landry at the SGC."

He nodded and started peering into various pots on the stove, then walked over to the fridge to get a beer. "What, no cake?" He asked her with a pout on his face.

Sam walked over to one of her cupboards and opened the door to reveal a chocolate cake. "I made it this morning after I got back from the store with the turkey." She told him as she went back to the salad she was making.

"You know me so well Samantha, and thank you for the cake." He said.

She let the Samantha part go, on he and her father had ever really gotten away with calling her that. Well, and maybe an alien or two. "Well, I've known you for almost thirteen years Jack. If I don't know you by now, then I'll never know you. But I think I know you better than anyone ever has." She said as she took his beer and took a sip of it, and then handed it back to him. She finished off the salad and put it in the fridge for later.

"You do know me better than anyone, and about twelve years ago that would have scared the hell out of me. But now it just makes me feel lucky." He said as he pulled her into his arms.

Sam laughed and let him kiss her. "Well, I need to get this dinner finished or we won't have anything to eat when the others get here. You wanna help me?" She asked him.

Jack let her go and turned to the counter. "Sure, what do you need me to do?"

"Well, you could peel potatoes for me and put them on to boil." She said as she handed a bag of potatoes and a peeler to him.

They worked together preparing the dinner, and once everything was ready, except for the turkey, they went to sit on the sofa to wait for the others. "So, who all is coming to this shindig?" He asked her.

"Well, Daniel is coming and he's bringing a friend with him. Teal'c said that he wanted to bring someone too. Cam and Vala are coming, and so are General Landry, Siler, Walter, and Dr. Lam. I've tried to get a hold of Cassie, but her phone just rings." She explained as she rested her head on his shoulder and sipped at her glass of wine while he drank his beer.

"I wonder where Cassie could be, it just won't be the same without her." He told her and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

A knock on the door interrupted their discussion. Jack motioned for her to stay seated and got up himself to answer the door. "Hey Teal'c, it's great to see you. So, who did you bring with you?" He asked.

Teal'c stepped aside and showed who his guest was. "Hello Jack, long time no see." Jonas Quinn said.

"Hey Jonas, it's good to see you. How are you doing? How's your world holding up?" Jack asked him as he ushered them both into the house.

Sam got up and hugged Jonas and then Teal'c. "It's great to see you Jonas." She said.

"Thanks Sam, and to answer your questions Jack, I'm doing well and everything is going great on Langara. Teal'c contacted me and said that everyone was going to be getting together for Thanksgiving, and he asked me to join you all. I haven't seen you all in a couple of years and I still haven't met the newest members of SG-1, so I said yes." He explained to them.

They all sat down and caught up, waiting for the others to show up.

They all turned their heads when the front door opened and Daniel poked his head in. "Anyone home?" He asked.

Jack groaned and rolled his eyes. "Daniel, there are at least a couple of cars out there, so I'd say that the answer would be yes."

Daniel laughed and walked into the house. "Hey Jonas, it's good to see you." He said as he shook hands with Jonas, then hugged Sam and shook Jack's hand.

"I thought that you were going to be bringing a date Daniel." Jack said.

"Oh, I did. Let me go and get her." He said as he ran out the door, while the others exchanged confused looks. They sat back down to wait for him to return through the open door.

Vala and Cam walked into the house laughing before Daniel could come back. "Hey, what's Jackson 's big hurry? He almost ran over us." Cam said.

"He went to go and get his date; I guess he left her in the car." Sam said as she got up to hug Cam and Vala. She decided to stay standing until Daniel returned with his date.

Daniel walked back in, but stopped right in the doorway. "Hey, you ready?" He asked.

"Just bring the poor girl in already." Jack said as he got up to stand next to Sam.

Daniel laughed at Jack's impatience and turned around to pull his date in. When they saw his date, there was crying and screaming for the next few minutes as Cassandra was kissed and hugged by Sam, Jack, Jonas, and Teal'c. Vala and Cam stood there looking confused and clueless.

"Sam, I've missed you so much. I'm sorry I couldn't come to see you when you got back from Atlantis. Then you left again, but I couldn't get the time off to see you." She said as she hugged Sam again.

Sam wiped her tears and smiled. "It's alright Cassie, I'm just glad that you're here now. I've missed you so much."

"Well you should be seeing me more often soon. I start working at the SGC in a couple of months. Before he passed away, General Hammond secured my position there." She said.

"Cool, we'll have ourselves another Doc Fraiser again." Jack said. "Your mom would be so proud kiddo."

"Thanks Jack." She said as she hugged him again.

"Aren't you a little old to be dating this child Daniel?" Vala asked him.

"Cassie isn't my girlfriend Vala; she was almost my stepdaughter though." He said with sadness in his eyes.

"Mom and Daniel were seeing each other when she was killed." She explained to Vala.

"Oh." Was all that Vala could think to say, looking embarrassed.

"Cassandra Fraiser, meet Vala Mal Doran and Colonel Cameron Mitchell. They're the newest members of SG-1. Guys, this is Cassie, she's the one we're always talking about." Sam said.

"It's nice to finally meet you Cassie; it's nice to be able to put a face to a name." Cam , said. Vala just nodded as she didn't want to put her foot in her mouth again.

"It's nice to meet you too." Cassie said.

Sam saw Vala eying Jonas and forgot that they'd never met either. "I'm sorry guys. Jonas, meet Cam and Vala. Guys, this is Jonas Quinn, another member of SG-1. He's the reason we have the naquadria." She informed them.

Vala smiled and walked over to Jonas. "Well, hello there, it's so nice to finally meet you." She said.

Cam rolled his eyes and moved her out of the way to shake his hand. "It's nice to meet you Jonas. I've read a lot about you."

"You have?" Jonas asked, looking to Sam and Jack for answers.

"He's read every mission report, a lot like you did when you first joined us." Sam said.

Before anyone could comment, there was another knock on the door. Daniel answered it for Sam, who had gone into the kitchen to check on the turkey. When he opened the door, General Landry, Dr. Lam, Walter and Siler were all standing on her doorstep. He motioned them in. "Welcome and Happy Thanksgiving."

"Thanks you Dr. Jackson, Happy Thanksgiving to you too." Landry said, as they all entered Sam's living room. They saw everyone either sitting or standing around talking.

"Hey Hank, glad you could join us for the first Thanksgiving we've all got to spend with each other in a long time. I think the last one was right before I left the SGC in your capable hands." Jack said.

"Thanks Jack, and thanks for inviting us." He replied.

Siler and Walter slipped into the kitchen to give Sam the wine and beer that they'd promised to bring with them. She thanked them and sent them back into the living room as she and Cassie set the table and started putting everything together to place on the table.

Cassie went into the living room as soon as the food was on the table. "Okay everyone, dinner is ready. You all can come on in and take a seat at the table." She told them.

They all got up and walked into the decorated dining room. There were name tags where they would be seated, thanks to Cassie. Jack sat at the head of the table with Sam at his right, and Daniel at his left. Cassie sat between Sam and Teal'c, with Vala and Cam on the other side of him. Carolyn Lam sat between Daniel and her father, General Landry, with Walter and Siler on the other side of him.

Daniel said a traditional prayer of thanks for them and then they started passing the plates and bowls around. There was turkey, stuffing, potatoes and gravy. Sam had made fruit salad and home made coleslaw. They had candied yams, and green bean casserole and biscuits. Then there was pumpkin and apple pies for desert, not to mention Jack's chocolate cake.

The rest of the evening was spent at the table first, and then later they all sat around Sam's living room. They talked about how much they missed about being together like this and how much they missed Janet, Jacob, and George Hammond. They also discussed Cassie's upcoming job at the SGC and Carolyn promised to help her get settled as soon as she got on base.

There were lots of laughter and some tears when they talked about those they'd lost over the years. They shared stories of other Thanksgivings with Janet, Jacob, and George, and even the one that Jonas was with them. Someone told them about Teal'c first Thanksgiving and how he wanted to hear about the meaning of the holiday.

They ended the night on a good note with a toast to lost loved ones and a promise that they would all do this again next year. Daniel was the designated driver for Cam and Vala, who both drank a few beers, but seemed fine. Siler and Walter left without drinking, but General Landry and Jack matched beer for beer, making everyone laugh. Carolyn drove her father home.

Teal'c and Jonas had decided to spend the night at Sam's house, Teal'c in his room and Jonas on the sofa. Of course Cassie slept in the room that had become hers on the nights that she'd stayed over at Sam's house, and then she'd moved in when Janet had died.

Sam led a slightly drunk Jack back to her bedroom and closed the door. She grabbed a pair of his sweats and handed them to him before going into her bathroom to get ready herself. When she walked out of the bathroom, he was already in bed, and almost asleep. She crawled into bed next to him and kissed him goodnight. "Happy Thanksgiving Jack, I love you." She said.

"Happy Thanksgiving Sam, I love you too." He said as he pulled her into his arms and that's how they fell asleep.

a/n I dedicate this story to all of my readers and hope that they have a great Thanksgiving, if they celebrate it. I will try to write a Christmas story also. Please review this so I know if you liked it.


End file.
